This invention relates to a wiper mounting ring which mounts a wiper for a cosmetics applicator in the neck of a cosmetics bottle.
Cosmetics, such as mascara, are packaged in a container which includes an applicator. Typically, the applicator is mounted on a rod extending from a cap into a bottle holding the cosmetics. The applicator may be a brush, a foam tip, or a threaded end of the rod. The applicator is stored in the reservoir of cosmetics within the bottle, and the cap is unscrewed and the applicator is pulled out in order to apply the cosmetics.
A wiper is generally provided at the neck of the bottle. The wiper typically includes a diaphragm having an opening therethrough for receiving the applicator and applicator rod. Thus, the rod and applicator are "wiped" of excess cosmetics as the rod and applicator are removed from the bottle.
Wiper designs are very important to the proper operation of an overall cosmetics container and application systems. Many variables are involved, including: the kind of cosmetics, its viscosity, any solid pigmentation, etc.; the type and size of applicator and the diameter of the applicator rod; the size and configuration of the wiper diaphragm, including the size and configuration of the opening, the material and the material's degree of elasticity. A substantial amount of design work and testing is often necessary to get a successful combination of cosmetics, applicator and wiper. Thereafter, the combination must be accurately mass-produced in order to maintain the design parameters and the desired operation.
A particular problem is the desire to use the same cosmetics and applicator in a different size or style of bottle, without losing the benefits of a successful cosmetics/applicator/wiper combination.